


OptiDrafts

by SkittlesTheUnicornia



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: I was probably drunk when I wrote this, I'll make sequels to some if y'all want and if i feel like it, Multi, Short lil' one-shots, Updates may never come though, Updates will be irregular, When i say short, Will update tags, characters may be ooc, i mean s h o r t, im sorry, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkittlesTheUnicornia/pseuds/SkittlesTheUnicornia
Summary: Short scenerios with the TFP gang, cuz I'll never get over Transformers.Please try to enjoy my mediocre writing.Please.





	1. #1- Optimus Prime

You sigh as you finish ringing up the customer, catching sight of a familiar blue-eyed male. Whom, seeing as you noticed him, approached the counter. He gave you a sheepish smile.

"Greetings, ____. I didn't have any knowledge that you worked here."

You raised your eyebrow at him, brushing off imaginary dust from the counter. You leaned down against it and stared at him skeptically, "Don't give me any of that bull, this can't be another one of those 'coincidental run-ins'. This is probably the 25th time."

Orion furrowed his eyebrows, maintaining his cool and trying not to seem so suspicious. "I'm...not sure what you mean."

Scoffing, you rolled your eyes and pushed youself off the counter and turned your back to him. You swiped a rag off of it's hook and started to relieve the items on the shelves of their dust.

"What I mean is that lately I've bumbed into you almost everywhere. I've seen you at the marketplace, the plaza, the cafe, by my apartment complex, near my _yoga classes building_." You turned and faced him, shaking the rag over the trash can and trowing it off to the side. Annoyance laced your features. "C'mon Orion. I know you're not there to check out the hot chicks, and that 18-wheeler of yours isn't there to impress anyone, either. '' _I'm very fond of just walking around the city_ " What do you think I am, stupid?."

Orion took a step back, slightly taken aback. "I never insinuated that you were-"

You cut him off, frustrated at his attemt of changing the subject, "That's not the problem! The problem is that I see you _all_ the time, and it's a BIG city!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like writing a scene where reader is an antique shop owner and gets fed up of Optimus following them around cuz he met them while he was on a mission in a big city and found the reader interesting(attractive). And he followed reader around in his free time trying to approach them in his holoform but doesn't know how. #readergotsickofyourshit


	2. #2- Ratchet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where a certain medic has a thing for a certain human.

"Huh. I had no idea your species were such romantics."

Ratchet turned his attention to your form leaning over a datapad that he had given you in order to learn more on cybertronian culture. You liked to read the datapads in your spare time, so he decided to humor you and made a program that would translate cybertronian scryptures into human english. However, no matter the amount of data he had on cybertron, you prefered to learn of their culture. In fact, you had taken up the mission of learning the language.  
It was a work in progress.

Ratchet walked over to you, leaning over the datapad in order to get a better view.  
"Oh yes, well we have many customs when it comes to courting. As a matter of fact, a lot aren't even recorded in those datapads. Much of the data you have there comes from the pre-war times."  
You gazed up at him as he leaned back and walked back to the monitor where all his current work was (you were proud to say that you could actually read some of it.). You sigh and leaned away from the datapad screen. There was no denying that you were slightly disappointed, you were quite curious about cybertronians, having a degree on both history and social sciences. "Are you sure you don't have any more lying around the base?"

"____, what you have is all we have." He motioned to the stack of datapads next to your person. You huffed.  
With a small 'alright', you returned back to what you were doing earlier, and kept on reading. "Thanks anyways.", you muttered.

  
Throwing sideway glances at you, Ratchet looked like he was debating with himself. After a few minutes, he spoke.  
"However,"  
That spicked your interest.  
Turning your head over to his direction, but you narrowed your eyes in suspicion when you saw him fighting back a smirk, his optics alight with sudden confidence.

"I still remember many of them. Perhaps I could demonstrate?"

There was silence.

And there was more silence.

Then, your melodic laugh echoed throughout the main room, and didn't stop until you took deep breaths and calmed yourself, although your smile never left your face.  
"Wow, Ratchet I never knew you were such a _flirt_!"

Needless to say, you spent the rest of the day with many courting scenerios and a very flustered Ratchet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'll edit this later, who knows.
> 
> I didn't research anything before writing this, so the courting thing is probably inaccurate.  
> *shrug*

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing a scene where reader is an antique shop owner and gets fed up of Optimus following them around cuz he met them while he was on a mission in a big city and found the reader interesting(attractive). And he followed reader around in his free time trying to approach them in his holoform but doesn't know how. #readergotsickofyourshit


End file.
